


“I May Have Left Some Marks” nsfwBoKuro day 1

by zxcmxt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Gay Sex, M/M, Marking, Spanking, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxcmxt/pseuds/zxcmxt
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo have been each other's friends since highschool, and they know they can always rely on the other for some stress relief. And after a particularly freaky night, everyone else knows as well.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 52





	“I May Have Left Some Marks” nsfwBoKuro day 1

Kuroo woke up that morning and followed his normal routine. He showered, got dressed, brushed his teeth, etc. You know, the works. He never really fixed his hair and was usually pretty confident in his clothes, so he didn't pay much attention to his reflection that day. 

Bokuto woke up the same morning and followed his routine. Shower, dress, teeth. Again, the works. He just wanna hand through his hair, and he was just going for a jog, so again, no need to really pay attention to his reflection. Before he started his run, he looked down at his phone and sent a quick text message. 

“Hey, I had fun last night. It helped a lot. Thanks, bro." 

Kuroo felt his phone buzz as he stood in line to order a coffee. He pulled it from his pocket and checked the message, reading through it before responding. 

“You're welcome, bro. Anytime. Oh, and, hey... I may have left some marks." 

“Yeah? I'm sure it's fine. I'll see you later, dude." 

When Kuroo ordered his coffee, he paid no mind to the strange looks he received. It wasn't like eyes were never on him, so it was never anything that bothered him. 

The same happened with Bokuto. Especially as someone who played volleyball professionally, and looked the way Bokuto looked. Today, something seemed different, but he paid no attention. Instead, he could himself thinking about the events from the night before.

•••  
Kuroo heard knocking at his door, which pulled him from his sleep. Everyone knew he had trouble sleeping, so no one ever bothered him after midnight. But now, there was knocking at his door at 2 am. He tried to ignore it for awhile, before the knocking grew louder and he heard a familiar whine. 

“Kuroooooo! Open the door, please.." 

The raven moved to the door, opening it to see a very upset Bokuto. Kuroo didn't bother questioning why he was there, instead, stepping aside and allowing him entry. 

“What happened, Kou?" Kuroo asked, walking to his kitchen to grab two beers. 

He and Bokuto spoke, Bo telling him about the shit day he'd had at practice and Kuroo then telling Bokuto about how overworked he'd been and how pent up he was. They gave each other a look before soon they were tangled in a heated kiss, Kuroo sitting in Bokuto's lap and grinding into him. 

Bokuto's hands rested in Kuroo's ass, guiding his hips as they moved their hips together. The kiss was passionate and hungry, both of them needing a moment of bliss, a brief intermission from their lives. And they found that in each other. 

In Kuroo's bedroom, their clothes were a mess on the floor and loud moans filled the room. Bokuto pounded into Kuroo, Kuroo's legs thrown over the other's shoulders. Bokuto was almost always careful not to leave noticable marks on Kuroo. He would kiss gently down the raven's thighs, before biting roughly and leaving deep marks across them. And he did the same on this night. But today, when Kuroo sat in his lap, riding him, Bokuto couldn't help but kiss and bite at Kuroo's neck, leaving dark red and purple marks on his skin. Both were too caught in the pleasure to even think twice. 

When Kuroo had Bokuto under him, it felt like heaven. Even now, Bokuto's face shoved in a pillow and ass in the air, it was better than anything else he could ask for. He brought his hand down once, twice..over and over until both of Bokuto's ass cheeks were bright red. Nearly the same shade as Kuroo's old uniforms. He drug his nails over the other's thighs, leaving long red scratches that nearly bled. 

They would go over 

And over 

And over again. 

They would keep pushing each other, marking their skin, placing marks over others, bringing each other to ecstasy. And they wouldn't stop until they were both shaking, vision black, bodies numb. Then they would fall asleep in each other's arms. It was the same each time.  
•••

It wasn't until Kuroo finally made it to the office, and Bokuto made it to that days practice, that either knew just how marked up they were. 

Kuroo's realization came when he stepped off the elevator and was greeted with laughter and " must have been a good night." 

Bokuto's came when he asked Hinata why Sakusa seemed disgusted and Atsumu wouldn't stop laughing. 

“Bo-san..you're covered in scratches and bite marks." 

At least Kuroo and Bokuto knew they had no need to hide their markings anymore.


End file.
